Timeless Love
by WhyOreoSoCereals
Summary: An AU Rivetra fanfiction where Levi is a man with a clock heart who is unable to love, but soon learns what love is from Petra. (Levi x Petra)
1. A Timeless Escape

**Author's Note**: So basically this is like my first fanfic so yeah there's probably some mistakes but I just like this idea so I thought why not write it. This chapter basically covers some background information.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Levi is no ordinary man. He is a man with a heart of a clock. But a heart like this was just some old curse placed upon him.<p>

"You may as well be lucky that you're still alive,well,and breathing at this point." his caretaker had said to him as she entered his room with a tray. His supper lying on top of the tray waiting to be accepted. He never referred to her as a mother but as a caretaker; only seeking for the fulfillment of his needs, but not exactly like a mother. He did not know of what mothers were like for he never grew to know one. She was an old woman. An old woman who knew of things that should not have been known. He has heard of rumors of her being a witch. As a matter of fact, he grew to learn these rumors were true. He's never heard her chant of old magic. But it was enough for him to know that she was able to give him a heart of a clock.

"I may as well be fucking dead." he replied with a shrug. It was true though. There was no life ahead of him really. For all his years of living, he's only ever stayed in this small dwelling of his. Levi had always wondered what life was like outside these walls that had trapped him like a caged animal. To experience things he's never experienced before. He wanted to visit the nearby town his caretaker would visit when she would go out to buy groceries. Of all the things he wanted to do, he could not do. Not yet.

"Close that foolish mouth of yours, my boy. You know well by now that if I wasn't there to save you. You would've been stuck frozen and dead with an icy,cold heart of stone." she said so as she placed down the tray on a table not so far away from where he sat on his bed. He glared at her for ever calling him "my boy".

"Then, you tell me. When will I ever get the hell out of this cage?" _Out there_, Levi thought. The thought of this made him warm on the feeling of _freedom_.

As if wanting to crush his dreams, she replied,"You go out there, you die. It's as simple as that Levi. When will you ever get that into that stubborn brain of yours? Don't you understand that if you go out there, you'll get to experience _those_ things. Look, Levi. You can't ever love or hate or any kind of strong emotion you can't handle."

He gave no sign that he was convinced and simply shook his head.

"You know well enough that I can fight back. You know I can but-"

She interrupted him and said,"No. You may fight back but your heart will _never_ be able to. You'd be dead before you could even fight back. Your heart can't handle those things especially since you are at this _certain age_. You are a fragile piece of work, Levi. If only you could see it the way I do." She stomped her way to the door, giving out a sigh.

Levi laid his eyes on the tray she placed. _That again_, he thought. He was in no mood to eat at all. Instead, he made his way towards the window and gazed outside. Clouds filled up the blue sky. Birds flew from every direction with one being left behind. It didn't take him long to appreciate the good weather. For the past few weeks, it was nothing but rain. Rain when he got out of bed, and rain when it was time to rest his head. _Out there_, Levi thought. _So there I shall go._ He headed towards his drawer and pulled out a green hooded cloak and some cash he stole earlier. _Better safe than sorry_. Making his way towards the window, he wore the cloak of his. Not daring to look back, he leaped out the window and safely made his way down undetected. On his way down, he got one part of his cloak torn. Levi simply ignored this and continued his way on the stoned path hoping that led to the town.

He continued down the twisting paths and was sure he was heading the right way for he can hear the busy streets and the horses galloping. Levi felt a drop of water land on his shoulder and looked around to see what could have caused it. Another one. He looked up and realized that the clouds had made a gathering. More drops of rain poured down until he ended soaked up like a wet sponge. Cursing under his breath, he picked up his pace and ran towards town for shelter. He pushed a few away and ignored their complaints. Ahead of him was an old looking building with a sign hanging out which read:

_Timeless Town Inn_

Levi made his way to the inn ignoring all the noise it's been making. The inn was one of the most loudest and packed up place in the whole town. But Levi had no choice but to rest there for now. There was a little stage where the performer had occupied. She was a tall, brunette who seems to be some kind of magician. He could hear the crowd's "wows" as he passed by them. A bunch of chairs surrounding it were packed with drinks flying all over the place. He only occupied the table which stood at the back far, far away from all the noise. He sat there alone drying his cloak. _Shit. why now?, _he thought. Levi was too busy drying his cloak, he didn't bother to notice that someone had approached.

"Umm...may I help you?" asked a girl about his age but probably younger. She approached him with wide, amber eyes as her copper hair brushed over her shoulders.

"No." he quickly responded not yet meeting her eyes. He continued drying off his cloak, ignoring her presence.

"Oh. Hey are you new around here?" she asked still trying to continue this conversation of theirs. Her smile never fading.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"No. What I mean is that I live somewhere else _near_ here." He said paying not much attention as he continued drying off his cloak.

"You mean up the _mountains_?"

"Yeah, sure. Up the mountains I live."

"Up the mountains. Hmm..." she said most likely talking to herself as if trying to recall a certain memory.

"What?" he asked finally looking up from his cloak and meeting her eyes.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you remind me of someone who lives up the mountains."she said examining him from head to toe and making sure of what she said.

"Look, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who lives up a place that cold." he said. But then it _hit_ him. She, too, reminded him of someone he probably met quite some time ago. He just couldn't point out who.

"Ah, yes." she said, looking pleased with herself as she clicked her fingers. "You're that grumpy little dude I met when I was younger, right?"

"What the fuck did you call me?" he glared at her, but she didn't seem to be affected by it.

"Levi. Yes, that's you isn't it?" Her smile grew wider hoping she was right.

"Tch." he said and returned to his business.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Hey, Petra! How 'bout you get back to work instead of flirting with that man back there?" yelled her co-worker. She turned her head, trying to hide her red tinted face, but Levi caught it before she could brush it off.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." she shouted back over all the noise. She waved goodbye and rushed towards the customers who just came in.

_Petra...her name does sound familiar, _Levi thought. _But it can't be. She left a long time ago, didn't she?_ He looked back at her who was still tending the customers. _She knew who I was though._ She moved around tending from one customer to another, her enthusiasm bouncing all over the place. That was when he noticed that he's been staring for too long. She looked back at him and smiled, pushing back her amber hair behind her ear. Quickly, he looked back down at his cloak and continued his drying. _It really is her._

* * *

><p><strong>More Author's Notes<strong>: Not bad? Well, don't forget to review/fave/follow for more! It will be very much appreciated. I will be posting the next chapter of this soon.


	2. Side Chapter - Flashback

Author's Note: This is just a side chapter which takes place in the past(yes, this is a flashback). In this chapter, it's basically going to be in Petra's POV in celebration of her birthday(which is the day I'm posting this).

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>"You see that mountain over there in the distance?" Petra's father pointed at the tiny, sloped figure sitting on the horizon.<p>

Squinting her eyes, she saw what he had said and nodded her head.

"You know what mountains are like, right?"

Again, she nodded.

"They stand tall and hold their ground. Some are able to reach over the clouds and touch the stars. One day, Petra, you'll grow up to be like that."

"You mean I'll grow up to be a mountain," she said giggling as she followed her father on horse-back.

"Looks like someone's a little bubbly today." He gave out a chuckle as he rode his horse on the dirt pathway with her just behind him. Her gaze fell on his knapsack, and curiosity filled her eyes.

"So what are you delivering this time?"

"Ah, well you see. This one's a special delivery. It was requested to me not so long ago."

"Special delivery? Why so?"

"I was asked to invent this special type of machinery."

"Huh?"

"Look, I just had to invent this _thing_," he said patting his knapsack, "and she also said it was going to be a part of something else."

"Oh, I see." nodding, she trotted behind him.

The tiny, sloped figure slowly grew. She took a gander of what was long behind her. The town looked crooked in the distance. As they moved along, the noise from the town gradually died down. Soon, it was nothing, but the tapping of the horses as they trotted. The clouds brought wind from the east bringing along the dust it had picked up. She could hear the wind's murmurs as they trotted along. Her gaze fell to the ground. The wind brushed against her soft, copper hair. Looking up, the mountain stood out bold and tall. _Almost there_, she whispered to herself, satisfied.

**xXx**

_Knock, knock, knock._

The dark, oak door stood still, closed. After impatiently waiting, Petra declared, " I don't think there's anyone home at this hour. Maybe we should-"

Before she could finish off her sentence, the door swung open, revealing a surprisingly short, old woman who, to Petra, looked like a crazy cat lady.

"Sorry for the waiting. I just had to finish off my little work," she started cheerfully, but then darted her eyes over to Petra. Her eyes slightly frowning.

"You never told me you were to bring such a nice, little lady." Petra could sense the sarcasm in her words.

"Oh, my apologies, but my little girl was quite curious of my job, so I decided to bring her along with me. She is just visiting town for a couple of days. No worries, she won't be of much trouble. She is a teenager now after all," he stated, persuading her that it would be just fine.

The old woman turned around and showed them the way to a door across the hallway. Opening the door, she stopped. She motioned Petra's father to enter but stopped Petra, laying out a hand in front of her.

"Look, I want no trouble out of you. You hear? Stay outside and don't touch a thing at all," she violently whispered to Petra as soon as her father was across the room, unable to hear her order. The door made a loud thud as it closed right in front of her eyes. Motionless, she blinked at the finely engraved door in front of her. She laid her head on the door, impatiently waiting. She kicked it once, twice, then thrice. And soon after, she gave up. After letting out a sigh, Petra heard a loud crash above the ceiling. Curious, she followed the sound. It led her up the twisting stairs, across one hallway, and in front of one odd door. It had no fine engravings and no dark, smooth, oak covering. What it did have was broken pieces of wood, scratched out marks like those of an animal. But again, the loud crash broke out inside of this room. She pressed her ear against the door, holding her breath. For sure, there must be someone inside. Her courage broke out, and she knocked the door. Stepping back, she waited. She counted the seconds that passed by, unsure of whether there really was someone inside. Answering her question, the door swung open. It was a boy about her age but older. He stood out straight, glaring at her. There was quite a long moment of silence as they examined each other, wondering what to say.

Starting the conversation, Petra asked innocently, "What was all that noise I've heard?"

"You heard it?" he asked back, raising his thin eyebrow at her.

"Uh, yeah. That's why I came up here."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have." said he as he was about to close the door. She reached out her hand to stop it.

"You haven't answered my question, yet." she proclaimed. Stepping aside, he showed her the mess he's made. Books laid out open with broken pieces of a globe, covering the naked floor.

"Look, I'll clean it up. No worries." He rushed to close the door again. And again, Petra stopped it quick enough, causing him to stand there, startled.

"What?" he asked with hint of irritation in his deep, grey eyes.

"I'm gonna help you clean up," she offered out of boredom.

"Tch. I don't need help."

"Umm... that wasn't a question." She walked towards the mess, bumping past his shoulders which barricaded the entrance. Bending down, she picked up a few books which soon made a stack on her arms.

"Didn't you hear? I said I didn't need any help." he reminded, scowling at her.

"Ask that to yourself. I didn't ask a question. It was an offer. Plus, I was struck with boredom and had nothing else better to do so why don't you just accept that, okay?" she replied, walking over to a table and placing down the stack. Giving up, he went over to pick up the broken pieces of the globe.

"So how did that break anyways?" curious, she asked as she bent down to help him.

"I failed to reach my dart which flew up there," he pointed at the top shelf of his cabinet.

"Wait, you have a _dart_? For what?"

"Well, you see. I tried aiming at the dartboard blindfolded. It seems to me that it it hit something else instead." he informed, opening himself up to the conversation. Glad to realize this, Petra thought they could start up a more proper conversation, so she started over again.

"So what's your name?"

"Levi," he said in a quieter tone as he made his way over to the bin, throwing away the globe pieces. Following him, she threw out her globe pieces.

"Well, my name's Petra. Pleased to meet you." she held out her hand, waiting for him to shake it. Her smile wider than ever.

"Wha-" he hesitated, unsure of what to do.

Noticing this, she took his hand and placed it on hers. Confused, he showed a hint of red and looked at her, but she gave him a smile to assure him that this was normal.

"It's called a handshake, idiot." she giggled at his wait-people-actually-do-this face which soon turned to a what-did-you-just-call-me expression.

"Guess you don't go out much," she assumed.

"You don't say." he said so, but this time she noticed a tiny splash of humor in his voice.

"Hey, why don't we both try to get that dart," she reminded him.

He shrugged, not sure if it would make a difference.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but we're both too short to reach it." he admitted. But this did not seem to change her mind.

"I never said that we had to use our 'shortness'," she pointed out. "Look, what we need is a ladder."

"The only ladder in this hell of a place is this really old, broken ladder that I wouldn't need to think twice of for ever using.

"Great, idea! Let's go find it, then," she claimed, already making her way to the hallway.

Following her, Levi said, "Since, you're probably not going to listen to me anyways. I may as well show you where it is." He made his way around the hallways, twisting and turning. Petra tried hard to keep up with him. They turned to one corner and stopped. He opened the door and flicked the light switch on. Coughing from all the dust, she followed him inside. He dragged the ladder(which was tall enough to touch the ceiling) across the floor. Petra rushed over to assist him which did lighten the weight off his but surely, they reached his room and rested the ladder on the cabinet. It swayed from side to side, certainly unsturdy.

"I am certainly _not_ climbing up that thing." Levi admitted.

"Alright, alright. Since it _is_ my idea, I may as well be the one to do it then." She decided as she placed her foot on the first step. It swayed even harder from one side to the other. This ladder was clearly not at all that safe, but there was no other choice. Another step made the ladder creak.

"Stop," he blurted out. "This isn't safe at all. You should probably get down before you get hurt. I mean it."

"No. I'll get it. I know I will. But just in case, hold on to this ladder." Doing what she said, he held onto the ladder,and the swaying stopped. She regained her focus, and slowly pulled herself up. Step by step, creak by creak. Soon, she could see the top where the dart lay. She held out her hand, went on the tips of her toes, as she reached out to grab the dart. _So close_. To her dismay, she heard a loud crash as the ladder she stood on collapsed. By reflex, her one hand held on to the shelf; the other part of her dangling. Fear quickly filled her eyes. Her smile ran away, replaced with shock. She didn't dare move a muscle. She shut her eyes tight, not wanting to look down.

"It's going to be alright." His voice firm and smooth, calming her down. "Now, I want you to just jump down and forget about the dart."

Well, that last part didn't really convince her. She shook her head in reply.

"What I meant was, jump down and I'll catch you."

"Are you crazy?!" she shouted out in fear. She opened her eyes and looked down at him. His arms were extended wide open, and he stood just below her.

"My arms' are getting a little tired down here. Are you jumping or not?" he asked, sounding amused by her current situation.

"Haha, very funny, Levi." she responded sarcastically. _Now or never_. As she let go of her grip, she held her eyes shut, only opening once she has made sure she was down again.

"I got you." he assured to her. Opening her eyes, she realized how he was carrying her bridal style. She let out a small "eek!" as she realized how close they were. Loosening her strong grip on him, she assumed that both their faces probably matched the same color, a bright red. Cautiously, he put her down.

"Like I said, I'd catch you. Don't think I was gonna let you get hurt like that." he said looking away from her as an attempt to hide his red face. They were still so close yet so far. She wasn't so sure, but she seemed to notice smoke coming out of his chest. He coughed every now and then, patting his chest. Before she could thank him, the door slammed open. That same old woman standing in the doorway. Furiously, she shoved her out of the way to comfort Levi. He walked away from her, assuring her that he was fine. But he did not show it. His eyes were frantic as he tried to avoid her. She looked over at Petra with accusing eyes.

"What on earth did you do to him? What did I tell you earlier? You're some rebel thinking you've had the courage to disobey me like that! His heart is definitely going to collapse, and he's going to die! Be gone, I tell you. Be gone!" she went on, ranting at Petra's face. Levi walked between them, right in front of the old, furious woman. He was able to recollect himself. His cold gaze on her.

"Back off, will ya? None of this was her fault,"he lied, trying to push her back. _What is he doing taking the blame?_, Petra thought. She knew it was definitely her idea. He shouldn't be the one taking the blame for it.

"No. It was me and you know what? I'm sorry. Now, why don't we just clean this up, alright? Instead of spitting all you're _damn _problems at me, you hear?" she shouted, the same level of volume as hers. She stood up for herself and was proud. She wasn't all that weak even if her small figure didn't show it. She smirked at her surprised face, clearly unaware of what she had said. She could feel Levi smiling at her, proud too. Pushing away that thought, she kept her eyes on her. _Aha! Let's see her fight back this time!_

"P-Petra?"

She swiftly turned around, startled. "Oh, umm...I uh- didn't see you there," she replied weakly.

"I think it's best if I send you back home, now." her father said in a grave tone in which Petra has never heard of. Amused of Petra's defeat, the old woman smiled.

"That should teach her not to mess around." she smiled smugly. Slowly, Petra made her way towards the door. Looking back, she saw Levi. His cold gaze no more was replaced by sadness. She thought she was probably never going to see him again, so she turned around and hugged him tight, ignoring the old woman's hugged her back too, not wanting her to leave. She smiled at him before letting go. Again, a wisp of smoke flew out of his chest, but he gave her a weak smile, assuring her that he would be fine. She ran back to her father, her face down for she did not want to see whatever expression he gave. And so they left.

**xXx**

A few days later, a carriage was sent for her to leave. Before she left, she hugged her father goodbye and packed her bags into the carriage. She'd be returning to her mother, she knew. Years would pass by for sure. But she wasn't going to forget him so easily.


End file.
